The Preperations and The Journy with The Cook
by Cat5676
Summary: Rorona has to find some one else to go with her to The Night's Domain because Cory can't go. So she chooses Iksel to go with her instead. Who else will she bring? How will she prepare for the Journy ahead? And what will happen to Rorona on her Journy? You will have to read to find out.


The sound of pouring rain filled the room, empty chairs and tables, and the lone cook waiting for customers. His red hair and green eyes shined brightly in the bleak atmosphere. The bell rang to signaling a customer entering the store. She was shaded by a black cloak. "Welcome," said the cook. The customer sat down at the nearest table. The cook came up to the soaking wet lady to see her shoulders were shaking. "Miss," he said. That is when she looked up her blue eyes wet with tears. "Iksy," she said in a broken up voice. "What's the matter now, Rorona." He looked down at her and sighed. "Wah...na...urp." She could not speak for a while.

After Rorona calmed down a bit over a warm cup of tea she started to explain her situation. Cory could not come with her on a journey to The Night's Domain because of family obligations. So she came to ask Iksel for help instead. "Iksy will you help me? We leave in a week." Rorona looked up from her cup of tea"Shore of corse I will." Iksel smiled "YAY, thanks Iksy,"she stood up and took his hand "Of corse I will help but you still have to pay me like always." Rorona stiffened "Um... change of plans we will leave in two weeks instead." Iksel smiled even brighter "Well that's even better."

Rorona took her hand to her chin in thought. She started to talk to herself "Mmmn... Now I'll have to see if it is all right with him... but if it is not I'll have to find another person to come with me or change my plans again." She put her hands down and looked at Iksel "when do you get off work?" She said glancing at the wall clock. "In about thirty minutes." Rorona smiled "Great. Can you come with me to ask Sterk if he can come in two weeks instead?" Iksel nodded "Yeah, that's fine with me."

The rain stopped by the time Rorona and Iksel headed for Sterk's house. They knocked at the door. No answer. Rorona shrugged at Iksel and knocked again. Again, no answer. Rorona ,at this point, decided to call out to Sterk "STERK ARE YOU HOME!" The loudest she could. She sighed and opened the door "Sterk I'm coming in."Iksel and Rorona went to another door where she knocked again. There was no answer again but this time Iksel herd something on the other side. "Maria you are so beautiful the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Iksel took a step back from the door and coved his mouth in surprise. Could Sterk really have a girlfriend. Iksel thought Sterk was married to his job for how dedicated he was as a knight.

Rorona started for the doorknob. Then Iksel took her shoulder "Wait a minute Rorona I don't think we shoul go in..." he said in panic "Huh?" She looked back but he was too late the door opened. In the dark room the knight's brown hair was visible in the corner. His only clothing a pair of tighty whities. Sterk was crouched looking at something. Iksel covered his eyes and waved his hand in front of him "No, I'm not ready." Sterk turned toward the door at the sound of the voice. "Rorona, Iksel?" Steak's voice and face showed surprise. "Why did'nt you knock?" He got up and turned around revealing a white bird on his hand. "Wahh." Rorona shreeked and covered her eyes "I did knock. Twice at your front door and once here," she searched the room for a shirt "I even shouted be for coming in," she found a white button up shirt on a chair and a pair of pastel yellow pants on the bed frame. Rorona grabbed the shirt and pants and through them at Sterk which made his bird fly out of the room. "Hurry up and get dressed." Rorona said. Iksel pieced together what just happened and giggled to himself as Sterk put on his pants and Rorona sat on a chair. "I thought this guy had a girl in the room." Iksel said to himself and left the room to sit in the living room where the bird had landed.

Sterk and Rorona entered the room with Sterk blushing. "Why would you keep your bird in such a dark room?" Rorona questioned. Sterk looked at his bird and stumbled over his words "She seemed calmer in the dark room during the storm." The bird flew to his sholder and he pet her "She always has been afraid of storms." Rorona nodded as if she understood and accepted that answer. "Now, what do you want from me." Sterk said sitting down and jestered for Rorona to sit. Rorona sat and nodded to Iksel. "I need to leave in two weeks instead and Iksel will be coming too. Since Iksel has not gained any strength (level) since you showed up you will have to do some extra work." Rorona finished and looked at Sterk.

Iksel could not keep quiet at that and stood up. "What do you mean, I'll have to be protected by this guy. If you're so worried about me than why did you even invite me?" Rorona began to cry not realising what she had said to make him so upset. Sterk stood up this time and came to Rorona's defense. "It is true isn't. You have not been training to try to keep up and now your way behind in strength. The only thing your good at is cooking." At that Iksel looked away quickly and girded his teeth. "Well... At least I am not a bird brain like you!" Sterk glared really hard at him. Rorona could see the fire in both their eyes. "Guys... Um, please don't fight I am sorry I even asked you if I knew you were going to act like this than I would have asked someone else." Rorona began in tears but slowly developed into anger. Iksel and Sterk looked at each other and sat back down still glaring at each other. Sterk spoke "I will come with you. I am free in two weeks also and don't mind protecting you both." Then smiled at Rorona. Rorona gave a nod and turned back to Iksel. "Are you still willing to come Iksy?" Iksel gave a nod, anger still on his face. "I am only doing it for you, and my cooking skills will help on this Journy whether Sterk thinks so or not." Rorona sighed, Lookes like this is going to be trouble. Then the three of them prepared for their Journy ahead.


End file.
